


Pay Cut

by MissPopuri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPopuri/pseuds/MissPopuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other ways to cut corners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Cut

“You called me to your office, Arthur?”

Gwen appeared in Arthur’s office—waiting as he went over a pile of papers on his desk. He looked up with a morose look on his face.

“I hate to tell you this, but we are going to have cut your art budget back a little this year,” Arthur said so matter of fact as well as beaten. Gwen was taken aback but regained composure quickly. She seductively edged her way around Arthur’s desk to comfort him.

Rubbing his shoulders, she bent down to whisper in his ear, “You look stressed. Can I do anything to help?” Her hands sliding down his sides, down to his member—feeling him become hard in her hands—she slowly pulls it working him up and down. She coos in his ear, “Do you want some more?”

The yes was followed by:

“I’ll take it from Merlin.”


End file.
